


100 Drabbles

by flibbertygigget



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flibbertygigget/pseuds/flibbertygigget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 drabbles 100 words each written for the Watson's Woes prompt board here: http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/2261.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Drabbles

The children had been mutilated, and the floor was sticky with half-congealed blood. By all accounts the scene had to be horrifying, but the only emotion I could feel as curiousity.

It's difficult to feel disgust and shock when the sight before you is a typical Thursday, I realized. But even as my mind rebelled against my feelings, I once again became caught up in my friend's magnificence.

Holmes danced around the bodies, weaving the threads of logic into a complete whole. I looked on, amazed and dreading my amazement, feeling my heart sing from the thrill of this place.


End file.
